The Elric Curse
by tent-si
Summary: Edward and Winry are happily married with one son, his name is Tyson.One day in Resembool, people in black military clothes came and attacked everyone in Resembool, when they were almost out, a catapult ball lanched and it may have killed Ed and Win.
1. Prologue

**Before the story summary:** Edward and Alphonse got back to their world and Winry admits her true feelings to Ed then he does the same after a year of dating Winry and Edward gets married another year goes by and Winry gives birth to a baby boy and they decide to name him Tyson.

Prologue 

Tyson is eight years old now, Edward is 29, Winry is 29, Alphonse is 24 and Pinako died when Tyson was 6. Tyson looks like Edward mostly, his hair looks like Edward's upset that his hair color is lemon blonde like Winry's hair color, his eyes are a mixture of gold and bleu and he acts like his father, same personality doesn't like milk so you can say that Tyson is short but, he grows as fast as his mother did, Edward is happy that Tyson isn't a slow grower like he was.

One day in Resembool Tyson was playing with his friends by the River, when they saw about one hundred men in black in the distance, then came three more men in black down the road where the kids were playing at.

"Are you guys lost?" Devon asked. One of the men pulled out a gun and shot Devon in the stomach, the three ramming boys started crying then ran away as fast as they could but two more of them got shot leaving Tyson left. '_Got to tell mom and dad what happened!' _Tyson thought as he ran to his house. When he got in he yelled "MOM DAD!" "What is Tyson?" Edward asked then Tyson cried out. "Some men in black killed Devon, Travis and Nicholas and there's a lot more coming! What should we do?" Edward was shock as he heard people screaming, he walked to the door opened it to see what was going on.

The first thing that happened was that something shot his Auto Mail and it rechecked. He ran in the house and told Tyson and Winry to get out of the house then Edward phoned Alphonse.

"Alphonse it's Edward get over here NOW!" Ed hanged up the phone and five minutes later Alphonse came. "Brother there's a lot of dead people on the road!" Alphonse yelled. "I know we need to get out of here." Edward responded, "Tyson Winry come on we need to get out of Resembool before we die! Edward explained. Tyson had a suitcase and Winry did too. "What are we going to do for food?" Winry asked. "I can transmute some." Ed responded to his wife. Ed transmuted a wall of stone near the doorway so nothing could shoot them.

The four ran really fast Tyson, Winry and Alphonse were at the front and Edward behind them. When the four looked to the right they saw a big boulder crush a house Ed assumed the men in had catapults. "Dad what's making those boulders fly?" Tyson asked. "Catapults, I think." Edward answered. Edward caught up to Winry at the front and Alphonse went to the back to protect Tyson and everyone else.

A catapult ball was launched in front of Tyson and Alphonse; the dust blocked what was going on for about a minute and a half. Tyson looked up to the boulder and saw blood at the edges of the boulder. "M-mom d-dad." Tyson cried. He fell to his knees and started to cry and sob at what may be the corpse of his mother and father.

Tyson sobbed even more and turned at the army of the men and gave them a look of revenge.


	2. Chapter 01

ï»¿ The Whitcombes Normal The Whitcombes 2 78 2006-08-25T14:40:00Z 2006-08-25T14:40:00Z 4 1441 8216 68 16 10089 9.3821 -->

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I've been working on some changes for the chapters.

**Chapter 01: Central's fate**

-Central middle school-

Four years have passed since the day Resembool was conquered by the men in black. Tyson is 12 years old and in a middle school learning math, alchemy, grammar and all of that stuff. Alphonse is 26, teaches alchemy to 13 year olds and lives with Tyson to take care of him. Tyson is in his classe room doing an alchemy quiz. '_Man this quiz is the easiest stuff in the world, I can't believe I'm the only one in the classe that knows what different transmutation circles do… Finished!_' Tyson thought. Tyson got up and put his quiz into the "finished" box, Tyson walked back to his desk.

"Okay class your homework tonight is to finish the family tree project." Tyson's teacher announced. The bell rang then Tyson packed up his bag and walked to his uncle's room. He opened the door and said, "hey unc-Al. I need some help with a family tree for homework tonight." Tyson exclaimed. Al packed up and the two walked out of the school then to their apartment. Tyson was thinking about his parents, his heart was lost ever since the day he may have lost them.

"Your thinking about your parents aren't you." Al said, Tyson looked up to him and said, "Yes, I don't know what to do without them, why did they have to die? "I don't think your mom and dad died, I bet they're looking for you right know." Alphonse said. Tyson smiled and said thanks.

The two walked in and Tyson looked at all of the cats in the apartment. "Uncle Al you got to get these cats spaded and neutered." "That's cruel!" Al responded, "huh" Tyson walk into his room and filled in the easy stuff on the chart. Father, mother and uncle were the easiest then Al gave him a piece of paper it told him the rest. Al noticed Tyson's watery eyes, '_poor kid he didn't need this family tree project._' Al left to feed the cats.

-Resembool-

Resembool was conquered by the men in black a day after Tyson and Alphonse escaped, since then; they've been making Resembool their gathering base, the 94 men now are an even bigger army, 561 men are the number of soldiers that gathered in Resembool. The Fuhrer of the army is looking for someone it seems, so he is planning to attack Central.

"Jim, Travis, Troy and Alaric, you four will be aimers for the catapults. A group of 100 men will attack from each side. Team one will attack from the west, team 2 will attack from the north, team 3 attacks from south and team 4 attacks from the east, the remainder of you will stay here in Resembool to guard are my orders clear?" The Fuhrer ordered, everyone responded by yelling yes sir.

"Colonel Ray Darious, I want you to lead the attack I'm getting some soldiers to set up camps outside the city for rest, I'll be in the camps waiting for you." The Fuhrer said. "Yes sir" Ray replied.

During the four years the men in black built a wall around Resembool, all of the grass is dead, the trees were cut down for weapons the armoury, mines were mined deep into the ground for prisoners.

'_Umm! I should be able to find the kid I'm looking for._' The Fuhrer thought.

-Central-

"I'm done my family tree Al." Tyson exclaimed, "Okay I got supper ready. Are you hungry?" Al asked, "No" Tyson responded. "I'm just going to go for a walk." Tyson chuckled and left the apartment, thinking about how much he misses his mother and father. '_Mom, dad why'd you die?_' Tyson thought and then he let out a tear walking down the street.

2 hours later Tyson was almost home when Roy was running carelessly and hit Tyson. "Ow, Roy what are you doing here?" Tyson asked, "Oh Tyson I was going to say something to you and your uncle but I can tell you here." Roy said. " "No I'm too hungry, let's just go into my apartment!" Tyson said.

Tyson went into the apartment with Roy. "Uncle Al, Roy says he has something to tell us." Tyson explained. Alphonse was sleeping on the couch with a bunch of cats on him. He picked up a cat on the dresser got it really mad then placed it on Alphonse, the cat scratched him up the Alphonse Suddenly woke up. "Ow that hurt Tyson." Alphonse wined.

"Oh hey Roy what are you doing here?" Alphonse asked.

"I'm giving you two news that you might be interested in." Roy exclaimed.

"Okay what's that?" Al questioned.

"Two days ago the military received an S.O.S from Resembool and there seems to be a major increase of men inside the walls, we know this because it was on the message we got." Roy explained.

"Where did you get that S.O.S?" Tyson asked.

"People were captured in Resembool when the army attacked and placed in the mines." Roy replied.

Al was wondering if Edward and Winry sent the S.O.S with some other Risemboolians He were positive that Edward and Winry were alive that's why there was no funeral and the fact that their death record was still going. That's the reason why he wasn't that sad like Tyson was.

"Roy can I go and see some pitchers of on top Resembool tomorrow morning?" Al asked.

"Yeah come around 10:00am, maybe you can help us with this case?" Roy said.

Roy sat up walked to the door and turned the doorknob and left the apartment.

'_Got to call for a substitute._' Al thought. He reached for the phone and called substitutes.

After 7 minutes and 4 calls he got teacher to substitute.

"Uncle Al, why are you so interested in this case?" Tyson questioned.

" I don't think your parents died in Resembool, because the blood on that boulder were just stains if they did died don't you think there would be more blood, I'm interested in the major increase of the soldiers.

Tyson felt 50 times better and said, "hey uncle Al can I come too?"

"If you're interested in seeing your mom and dad, the pitchers won't help. I want to see that major army increase, because I think they don't get their forces from our world." Al explained.

"Okay never mind." Tyson sadly said.

Tyson got off his feet and walked down the hall, having his head facing the floor.

"Tyson want something to eat?" Al asked Tyson lifted his head turned it around smiled and replied.

"Yeah sure I'm pretty hungry." Tyson came up to the table picked up some spaghetti with his fork and pit it in his mouth.

"This spaghetti is good. It tastes different too!" Tyson complemented.

"It's a formula from Lior and after this you got to go to bed." Alphonse answered.

"K" Tyson replied.

After Tyson finished eating he went strait to bed, when he got in his covers he thought about his mom and dad.

'_Mom dad, are you alive?_" After that thought he went to sleep.

-Resembool-

"COME ON YOU LAZY ASS MORONS GET UP AND GET ARMED IT'LL TAKE US A DAY TO WALK OVER TO CENTRAL!" Ray shouted.

After Ray's order the four catapult aimers for each side of central came out first with a strong horse to pull the catapult. Next some armed strong men in black came out pulling boulders. Last the four hundred soldiers came out of the minds. Then they became to march for central.

After all of the soldiers left Resembool Darious climbed up on a horse and ridded past the marching four hundred soldiers past the catapult boulders and past the catapult aimers and now he could see what direction to take.

"Alaric, Jim, Travis and Troy, I'm giving you all walk talkies so I can tell you what to shoot. WE MUST BE THERE BY MORNING NO LATER, IT'S THE EASIEST TIME TO STRIKE WITH NO STATE ALCHEMISTS WORKING!" Colonel Darious ordered.

Central 8:00am

"Tyson get up your going to be late for school, Tyson wake up!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"Yeah hold on." Tyson replied.

Tyson went to the bathroom to brush his teach after that Alphonse gave him a lunch and breakfast in it for the road. School starts for him at 8:20 so he didn't have time to eat it at home.

When Tyson was done eating he was just in time for school, he walked into his classroom before the teacher marked him late.

"Okay class pull out your family tree projects and show me your homework."

10:02am

"Hey Alphonse you got here in time. Here are the old pitchers taken and the new ones are pretty interesting. Roy exclaimed.

Alphonse looked at the old pitchers first then he realized that it was as he guessed. Alphonse took a hold of the new pitchers and was surprised to see Resembool almost completely empty.

"Roy do you know why there's barley no men in black in these photos." Al asked then Roy responds.

"No I was wondering if you knew something about it?"

"No, but I do believe that they're getting their men from the other world." Al explained.

"Yeah but we sealed the gate on both sides how can they get forces from that world?" Roy questioned.

"I don't know but it has to be the same way me and my brother got back to this world." Al answered back.

"Okay then how did you get back?" Roy asked.

"I can't explain, a bomb exploded then the next thing you know me and brother were lying in a field of grass in front of Winry's house." Al said.

"Hmm that is odd well it could be that. Hey what's that noise?" Roy said.

Both of them go off from their seats and looked out the window.

"Oh know, it's the army in black!" Alphonse panicked.

"This time there're like 500 of them, more catapults too so that's why Resembool doesn't have that much men in it! Alphonse said with fear.

"Alphonse get out of Central with Tyson and get as much civilians out as you can." Roy yelled.

-Outside Central-

"Surround the city! Make sure no one escapes." Ray ordered.

After the order the men in black surrounded Central having a catapult on each side, the catapult aimers had their walk talkies and were ordered were to shoot. The aimers calculated quickly and told some soldiers to put the catapult where it needs to be.

"Are the catapults in place?" Ray asked. "Yes sir!" The four aimers replied.

Middle school

'_I wonder what that noise is?_' Tyson thought. He looked out the window beside him and saw the army in the black uniforms that look like the military's uniform.

'_Oh no! I got to get everyone out!_' Tyson got up and told ran to the office and demanded to force everyone out of the school.

"WHY NOT WE'LL ALL DIE IF WE DON'T GET OUT!" Tyson shouted.

Everyone in the city could hear a building collapse beside the middle school then Tyson shouted again.

"COME ON DID YOU JUST SEE THAT BOULDER CRUSH THAT BUILDING!"

The principle told everyone to get out of the school. 5 minutes later everyone got out, a catapult ball was launched from the east and destroyed the middle school. The building collapsing killed a teacher and 2 of Tyson's friends. "MITCHEL, ALASTAIR! Tyson shouted. Soldiers in black came running down the street killing people with their guns when one soldier razed his rifle and aimed it at Tyson's head.

Please REVIEW I can take bad reviews. Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: I Don't own FMA. Sorry it took so long I'm getting ready for school and that stuff so please enjoy I'm trying to wake up as early as I can to write it out.

Chapter 02: Tyson's anger 

Tyson moved right when the soldier shot his rifle, the soldier shot his left shoulder. Blood splat out of Tyson's shoulder making him fall down the ground in pain. The soldier lifted his rifle again and aimed it for Tyson's head but he was in too much pain to move.

"Die no-!" The soldier was stopped by a spear going threw him. Tyson looked up and saw it was his uncle.

"Tyson come with me we got to get out of Central before we get killed! We can get out from the north." Al exclaimed.

"No that won't work, the entire city is surrounded." Tyson replied.

Before Alphonse could say something else he looked at the soldiers running at them, Alphonse clapped him hands to transmute a machine gun. He loaded the gun then shot all of the soldiers in the head to kill them fast.

"The west of the city is holding up." Tyson said.

20 soldiers military came running down the street but they didn't last long, someone in black shot a rocket launcher and killed 11 of the military soldiers, the rest of the remaining military soldiers grabbed their guns then loaded them but another 5 soldiers were killed while loading their guns and the 4 remaining soldiers got a spear threw their stomachs.

Tyson drew a transmutation circle with the blood on his shoulder to transmute a long sharp sword that can kill someone in one slash on the stomach. Tyson grabbed the sword then started to run towards the men in black and slashed them with his sword then blood started to splat all over the place.

'_You damn bastards I'm not going to let you take over central!_' Tyson thought angrily.

A catapult launched from the south and destroyed the state alchemist library. Books fell from the shelves on 79 military soldiers.

Central HQ

"Damn it we just lost all of those men! Are we almost ready to intercept the enemy's attacks?" Roy demanded impatiently.

"No sir. But we did sent 20 extremely well trained soldiers to go to the west but there's no reply coming from them." Riza answered.

"5 more minutes and that's it!" Roy answered back.

'_Why are they attacking Central? What's going on?_' Roy asked himself impatiently.

Central Streets

"TYSON you can't fight all of these soldiers on your own, now come on before you get yourself killed!" Alphonse yelled.

Tyson ignored Alphonse and continued to fight the soldiers.

'_Damn it, how can I stop Tyson's urge to kill them?_' Al asked himself.

Central HQ

"Protect the civilians and the city. Now I want cannons at the south where they come from, I want men up on the roofs at the east entrance, for the north hide inside the buildings and shoot them from the windows and they are all ready coming from the west so intercept them. Now move out." Roy ordered.

The military men set up cannons and sandbags at the south entrance men were up on the roofs by the east a lot of men were in buildings by the north and a bunch of men set up sandbags by the west and started to shoot the men in black that were coming from the west.

'_I hope this works…_' Roy thought.

Outside Central

"Enter from the south NOW!" Ray ordered.

The 100 men went inside then the cannons shot 38 of them and the rest knew they couldn't get any closer so they fled.

"What are you doing you useless scum." Ray said to one of the soldiers.

"We can't get any closer the cannons are too strong! The soldier replied.

"GET BACK THERE AND KILL THEM ALL!" Ray shouted angrily.

"But we can't get pass the defenses!" The soldier wined.

There was a moment of silence then Darious said.

"We can crush their defenses with the catapults."

The soldiers in back got away from the south zone and east.

South Defense

"Are they retreating?" Havoc asked.

All of them at the south defense raised their heads at the approaching boulder.

"LOOK O-!" Before Havoc could finish, all of them were killed. The soldiers at the east and west defense looked towards were the catapult boulder hit and all of the blood on the ground, now came the soldiers storming threw the south defense.

West defense

"Tyson come on you'll get killed we got to go!" Alphonse yelled.

'_Damn it Tyson you're losing too much blood!_' Alphonse clapped his hands and transmuted a hammer. Alphonse ran towards Tyson and knocked his sword that is now dull out of his hands. Alphonse grabbed Tyson and ran to the sewers at the north. All of the civilians he told to wait there were there.

"Okay down the sewers quick! The soldiers in black are coming, quick!" Alphonse exclaimed.

In 5 minutes only 10 of the civilians were in the sewers.

'_There's got to be a faster way!_' Tyson thought '_I got it!_'

Tyson started to draw transmutation circles with his blood and made 9 more holes with ladders.

"Good plan Tyson." Al congratulated.

5 minutes later only Tyson and Alphonse were left on the surface.

"Tyson go!" Al ordered.

Tyson climbed down the ladder then Al did the same. Alphonse clapped his hands and closed all of the holes. Tyson still has the urge to kill the soldiers for separating him from his parents.

'_Mom dad._' Tyson thought then let out a tear.

Alphonse clapped his hands to transmute a bright light to see.

"COME ON WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Al yelled.

Tyson couldn't help but think about how this was like when Resembool was attacked. He couldn't take it anymore, he drayed a transmutation circle out of blood and he got out of the hole drayed another circle them closed the hole. Revenge was getting the better of him. He picked up a loaded machine gun off the ground then started shooting at all of the soldiers.

Blood splat all over the place, Tyson continued to kill soldiers coming at him.

"I won't let you bastards destroy Central!" Tyson shouted. Tyson was to fighting on his own because the west, east and north defenses were destroyed. Tyson thought of a way to kill all of them in a flash before more military reinforcements came.

Tyson remembered when his father told him the story about scar and how he killed his enemies. "Radiation." Tyson drayed a transmutation circle out of blood to transmute a huge wave of radiation to explode all of the soldiers in the north of the city.

82 military soldiers came running out of the building to defend the north when the saw all the blood and guts on the walls and ground.

"Hey kid what did you do?" Falman asked.

"I made a wave of radiation from the ground to explode them all from the north, their north striker catapult melted. Who are you?" Tyson explained.

"I'm Vato Falman, who are you?" Vato asked.

"Tyson Elric Mr. Falman." Tyson replied. "You're an Elric? Is your father Edward?" Vato asked. "Yes" Tyson replied.

"Hey everyone get out of the WAY!" Roy yelled.

The soldiers were running at them with their swords up when Tyson pushed every one aside a made sure that no military soldiers were in front of him then he stroke his left shoulder to get blood all over his right hand and he drew a transmutation circle continued the transmutation and another huge wave of radiation coming out of the ground, it exploded all of the running soldiers. Some of the soldiers behind Tyson barfed at the sight of exploding bodies.

"Come on there shouldn't be much soldiers left." Tyson explained.

Outside Central

"What just happened? Where are the rest of the damn soldiers? We just lost more than half of the damn army." Ray shouted.

"Get in from behind them quietly to kill them I'll keep ordering catapults to fire." Ray ordered.

20 minutes later, Central streets

"I wonder if they retreated?" Roy said.

"No the catapults are still firing, but the rest of the soldiers seem to retreated." Tyson exclaimed.

Out of nowhere rifles went off then some military soldiers fell down dead.

"COME ON WE GOT TO ahh!" Getting shot in the shoulder cut off Roy's speaking.

"ROY" Tyson yelled to help him all of the military soldiers ran fled the area and they all got killed by a catapult ball now only Tyson and Roy were left then a soldier came to kill them but before that Tyson's eyes widened.

"D-d- dad?" Tyson said.

"Tyson?" Edward said. Both stood there in shock.

I'm not getting any reviews here. Come on REVIEW.

I did the best I could for correcting, this chapter was really mess up.

Next chapter will have a little bit happish stuff.


	4. Chapter 03

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Sorry about chapter 2 I didn't revise it, so I'll correct it later. I tried to make this chapter long and good as I could

**Chapter 03:The Furhrer's reason**

"D-d-Dad?" Tyson asked.

"Tyson?" Edward asked back. Both stood there in shock, Tyson was very happy to see his father yet sad that he was going to be attacked by him.

"D-Dad are you going to kill me?" Tyson asked very sadly.

"Edward kill this kid or when we get back to Resembool we'll kill your wife. Make a choice." A soldier yelled.

'_Tyson, Winry… What should I do?_' Edward thought to himself.

Roy was listening to the whole conversation and shocked of what he heard, he didn't want Edward to go threw with this, so he razed his left arm and snapped his fingers to make a huge wall of flames around him and Tyson.

"DAD… NO, COME BACK!" Tyson shouted at the same time sobbing.

"Tyson there's nothing we can do, your dad is saved right now, your mom won't be killed if your dad can't kill us." Roy explained.

Tyson stopped sobbing and turned his head towards Roy then said.

"I get it but I want to see dad again."

"I know that but you can get killed also we got to get these soldiers out of Central, I'll flame as much of them as I can. Okay, you ready?" Roy said.

"Just, don't kill dad." Tyson told. Roy says back to him. "I promise I won't hurt him." "Okay Roy." Tyson says back.

Roy put his hand out and made a flame to burn a lot of soldiers. All that could be heard was screaming coming from inside the flame wall.

'_Damn that mustang! Got to tell everyone to retreated!_' Darious thought.

"RETREATE, HURRY!" Darious ordered.

Their wasn't much soldiers left and Roy kept snapping his fingers. "TYSON, TYSONNNN!" Edward screamed while crying.

"Elric, get up you're going to be killed." Ray said. "Colonel Darious?" Edward asked.

"HEAD BACK TO THE CAMPS, NOW!" Ray ordered. "Camps sir?" Edward asked. Ray answers. "Yes, the Fuhrer got some soldiers to set up camps outside the city, we can hide there and the soldiers who set up the camps called for reinforcements this morning, they should be here tonight."

"Hmm, okay sir." Edward said. '_Tyson…_'

5 minutes later the soldiers were outside of Central and made their way to the camps. As sone as they got to the camps Ray said to the Fuhrer of the army "We only got 11 soldiers left. 2 waves of radiation killed around 250 soldiers with a catapult and an aimer then Fuhrer Roy Mustang lowered our numbers to this. We left the catapults were they were sir and we found that Elric kid.

'_What do they want with Tyson?_' Edward thought angrily.

"Hmm, you found him… that Elric kid." The Fuhrer. Ray replies. "Yes sir and I believe his uncle was with him as well." The Fuhrer answers. "Oh two Elrics you say. Then I want your 4 strongest men to capture the 2 Elrics and if you can't capture them… kill them. Are my orders clear?" "Yes sir." Ray answered.

Ray turned his head around to face the 11 soldiers then said. "Tabashi, Jim, Travis and Alaric, you must go to central with me to capture the 2 Elrics if you can't do that kill them. We'll go in one hour, so eat reload and sharpen swords and knifes."

Edward was very worried that they would kill Al and Tyson he was also worried about what they would do if they capture Al and Tyson.

Edward ran to him and said. "Colonel Darious wait, let me come along too." Ray answers. "But Edward you just finished your mission to find the Elric, you were running around the entire city and finally found him plus your Auto-Mail is in no condition for a fight." Edward replies. "I know that but there is something I have to do and I can fix my own Auto-Mail."

Ray went and asked the Fuhrer about it and he said it was fine. Ray came back and said. "Edward Gordon you may come." Edward smiled and responded. "Thank you sir."

Central HQ

"So Tyson you said you saw Ed in a black uniform?" Alphonse asked.

"Yes uncle Al, but he didn't have any blood on his sword so he may not have killed anyone." Tyson exclaimed.

"It sounded like he was being forced to work for them or else they'll kill Winry. Roy said. Alphonse and Tyson looked sad but Tyson looked sadder.

"So how's the city?" Alphonse asked.

"The city is a disaster, a fourth of the buildings are destroyed, there is blood and guts all over the place, another fourth of the buildings are in flames and another fourth are damaged and vandalized. Oh and more bad news, we only got 30 soldiers left, I'm getting too old to fight!" Roy explained.

"I got bad news too sir!" Riza budded in. "What's that, colonel?" Roy asked. "We took pitchers from the perimeter of the city, it looks like the remaining of the soldiers in black set up a camp at the top of a cliff and also there's more soldiers in black coming to the camps sir." Riza said.

"How much more?" Tyson asked. "Our estimation is 100 soldiers." Riza responded.

"That doesn't sound good and we can't fight them, what are we going to do?" Roy wined.

"Huh, where's Havoc and Vato?" Alphonse asked. "They were killed in the battle Alphonse." Roy said sadly.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE SOLDIERS I'M GOING TO THE CAMPS BEFORE THEIR REINFORCEMENTS COME!" Tyson yelled angrily.

"No, wait TYSON!" Al yelled. Tyson walked out the door and Alphonse followed.

"Tyson sure does act like his dad." Roy exclaimed. "Yeah he sure does, but we got to stop him before he gets himself killed." Riza said back. "Yeah your right like always." Roy exclaimed. Roy kissed Riza on the lips then Riza returned the kiss and Roy ran after them.

"TYSONNN! TYSON!" Roy shouted. After a minute of running around the building Tyson gave up, it was his first time in the building so he didn't know where to go.

"Hey where's the way out?" Tyson asked the two people following him. "Tyson, you can't fight those soldiers, you can barely run from the blood lost you'll get killed as sone as you get there." Alphonse explained.

Tyson looked out the window beside him to the cliff and thought about Edward. Tyson smiled then said. "Okay I won't go." Alphonse smiled. "Thanks for understanding Tyson." Roy said.

Tyson then smiled back.

-Camps-

"FIVE MINUTES UNTILL WE LEAVE FOR CENTRAL." Ray announced.

'_I got to get Tyson out of there then run out of central to pick up Winry._' Edward thought.

Edward walked to Ray. "Colonel Darious, permission to use a hoarse in the search." Edward asked. "Why would want to do that?" Ray asked. "You need to promise me you won't tell the Fuhrer." Edward exclaimed. "Promise" Ray replied.

"The Elric kid the Fuhrer was talking about is my son." Ed blurted out.

"Oh" Ray replied. "Yes it's true I've been hiding my last name from the Fuhrer for four years." Edward explained. "Hmm, no I don't blame you for being upset I imagine you don't want any harm going to him but you're going to have to encourage Tabashi, Jim, Travis and Alaric that he isn't an Elric, same story goes with your brother." Ray said.

"I give you permission to use a hoarse." Ray exclaimed.

"Thank you sir." Edward said. "OKAY IT'S TIME TO GO." Ray ordered.

The six of them started down the cliff into the city walking quietly Edward on his hoarse sneaking around the city. '_Tyson…_' Edward thought.

Edward entered the city looking all over the place for Tyson then he went to Central HQ. "I wonder if he's in here?" Edward asked himself.

-Central HQ-

"We should just leave Central and go to another place." Roy said to Alphonse.

Tyson was in the other room listening to Al and Roy talk about stupid things. Tyson got up from his chair walked out the door and down the hall. "I can't believe that this happened. What was dad doing with them?" Tyson talked to himself.

Tyson walked down the hall turned left at a corner then saw a soldier in black coming down the hall. '_Oh crap I got to get Al and Roy._' Tyson thought. He ran up the hall, to the room where Alphonse and Roy were but they left the room. '_For Christ sakes! I was only gone for like 30 seconds, they couldn't got that far._' Tyson thought.

He ran up the hall to find Alphonse and Roy. "There they are, Alphonse Roy, there's a soldiers in black military clothing coming this way!" Tyson exclaimed.

"I can see him coming" Roy exclaimed. "Should we kill him or arrest him for questions?" Alphonse asked Roy. "Killing him will be a waste of time, but we need the arrest him for questioning. So you two go arrest him, I'm getting too old for this job. "Okay Roy." Tyson said. The two started running at the soldier and was surprised of no resistance; they both came up to tackle the soldier then he fell down face first.

"Ow, that hurt a lot." Edward said low. "Dad? DAD!" Tyson yelled when he started crying and hugging his dad tight. Edward's eyes got watery then he held Tyson in a tight embrace.

"Hello brother." Alphonse greeted. "Hey Alphonse." Edward responded. "I missed you both very much!" Edward said. Tyson let go of his father and asked. "Hey dad, where's mom?" Edward looked a little weird for a second. "She's in Resembool working. Were released out of Resembool until we pay them a five-year's worth of work and it's been 4 years plus after this job were released." Edward explained.

"So you and mom were just working for the past few years." Tyson said. "Yes" Edward replied. "I got to encourage the soldiers that you two are not Elrics. The Fuhrer of the army is hunting down the Elric family for some strange reason, so I got to tell them that your last names is not Elric and then we can go to Resembool. So, when can we go?" Edward Explained. "We can go now if you want." Tyson replied. "Yeah we can go now just let me get my… my…!" Was all Alphonse could say. "Your what?" Edward asked.

"MY 11 CATS!" Alphonse shouted. "Uncle Al, I hate to say it but… I saw our apartment building get shot with a catapult. So… The cats aren't alive anymore." Tyson said sadly.

"Oh" Was all Alphonse could say when he looked down sadly. "Okay we can go now." Alphonse said. "Okay" Both Tyson and Edward said.

The three walked down the hall Edward putting an arm around his little brother trying to comfort him. "Thanks for looking after Tyson for me Al, I'm sure you'll make a good father." Edward thanked. Alphonse just smiled back. "Okay if a soldier stops us don't panic, I'll tell them you're last names is Kabuto and that the colonel wants you two to be prisoners in Resembool." Edward explained.

Edward opened the doors bringing Tyson and Alphonse to the hoarse.

"What's Edward doing with the Elrics?" Jim asked in a vandalized building. "He probably made a deal with the Elrics." Tabashi exclaimed. "Okay you know the plan go pop up from the alley next to the hoarse and if they resist… kill them and for Edward were going to double his and his wife's time in prison." Alaric said. "I'll get Edward." Travis said. "Okay" Jim replied.

The four hid in four different alleys near the hoarse waiting for them to come. When Edward was lifting Tyson up on the hoarse Alaric Shouted. "NOW GET THEM!" Edward's eyed widened. "Oh shit!" Edward said.

_How was it? Oh and bad news school starts for me TOMMOROW, "TOMMOROW!" Please people I only got one review, REVIEW DAMNIT. Bye-bye. Jack-asses. _


	5. Chapter 04

Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry it took so long and I only get a chance to write on weekends. I do not own FMA, but I wish I owned the movie.

**Chapter 04: The Akaraiece **

"Look OUT!" Edward yelled. "Tabashi restrain Edward NOW! The remainder of us will get the two Elrics." Alaric ordered. "Yes sir!" Tabashi replied. "DAMNIT, okay… Alphonse go get Jim and Travis, Jim is bold and Travis has a long scar across his face, I'll take Tabashi and Alaric and Tyson just stay beside me." Edward explained.

Edward clapped his hands then slammed his hands on the ground to transmute a long sword so he can fight Tabashi and Alaric off. Alaric sneaked behind Edward and Tyson so he could shoot Edward's shoulder. Tyson kept watching his dad and Tabashi fight then he looked behind him to see the soldier with his rifle up. "DAD BEHIND YOU!" Tyson shouted.

Edward moved out of the way and grabbed Tyson and when the soldier shot his rifle, the bullet shot Tabashi's head. "Elric! Hand over your son and brother!" Alaric exclaimed. "WHEN DID YOU KNOW THAT I WAS AN ELRIC AND THAT THEY'RE MY FAMILY!" Edward shouted angrily.

"You really are a stupid idiot. Number one; the younger Elric called you dad. Number two; the other two Elrics look a lot like you. Do you take me as a fool you stupid Jackass?" Alaric explained.

"Damn. Tyson… stay behind me no matter what!" Edward said to Tyson. "okay" Tyson responded. "Al… you stay beside me." No response. "Al? ALPHONSE!" Edward shouted. "What the… but…he got shot in the h-head!" Tyson said while shocked as hell.

"ED!" Alphonse screamed for help as Tabashi held a knife a millimeter away from Alphonse's throat.

"ALPHONSE!" Edward yelled. "Let go of him you SICK BASTARD, I said LET GO OF" Edward didn't get to finish his sentence because he got knocked out from being hit in the fore head with a big rock that was found on the ground.

"DAD!" Tyson shouted. "OKAY GET THE ELRICS AND TAKE THEM TO THE CAMPS!" Alaric yelled. "Sir" The other three responded.

On a top of a building beside the fight.

Ray was looking down at the fight with a pare of binoculars. Thinking of the promise he made to Edward. "Should I really break my promise to Edward. Hmm… If I let them capture Edward and the other two Elrics, no more cities, towns and villages will get destroyed but if I let them go…"

Ray clapped his hands to transmute a ladder that leads to the surface. He went to the ladder and started climbing down quickly.

"That sounded like someone clapped their hands… and that light. Who did that?" Alphonse said to himself.

"Tabashi, Alaric, Jim and Travis these three are only decoys, the two Elrics are at the west side of the city. Leave these three here alone. Ray ordered.

"Decoys?" Tabashi asked. "Yes they're just trying to protect the real Elrics, now leave them and follow me." Ray ordered again.

"Sir" The four responded. '_If Edward was a decoy then does that mean he was protecting the real Elrics from the start? None of this makes any sense!_" Travis thought to himself.

"What just happened?" Alphonse said. "Tyson… your dad is in bad shape, we got to try to wake him up." Alphonse explained.

"Ok" Tyson responded. Tyson started shacking Edward so he could wake up, then after 3 minutes of shacking him Edward finally started to wake up.

"Tyson what just happened?" Edward said to him. "A man with black hair that goes to his shoulders and big green eyes said that we were decoys trying to protect the real Elrics." Tyson explained.

'_Does that mean Darious was trying to protect me?_' Edward thought to himself.

"So brother when should we start going?" Alphonse asked. Edward looked up to him smiled and said. "We can go now. I can't wait to start with a normal life again." Edward said happily.

Tyson smiled and hugged his dad. Edward put an arm around his back and his right hand on his head. "Okay let's go." Edward said.

"Yeah!" Alphonse said happily. Edward picked Tyson from the ground and started walking to the hoarse with Alphonse. Edward placed Tyson on the hoarse, after that Edward climbed on then Alphonse climbed on.

"Hey brother." Alphonse said. "Yeah." Edward replied. "Um, do you know that Nelly girl? Winry's friend. We played with her a lot when we were kids." Alphonse asked. "Yeah, I do, why do you ask?" Edward replied.

"Well I um-I'm-uhhh-I'm in love with her!" Alphonse blurted out. Edward was shocked to hear that but he wanted to hear the rest of the story. "Go on…" Edward exclaimed. "Well did she get killed in that attack in Resembool?" Alphonse asked. "No, she's actually our neighbor in the cells. Winry's still her friend." Edward explained.

"So you do like her after all!" Tyson said in a cheerful voice. "You had a suspicion that he liked Nelly." Edward said. "Yeah it's so hard not to notice. His face was always red around her and he can barely make a sentence when he's talking to her." Tyson explained.

Alphonse was blushing like crazy. Edward started moving the hoarse and kept talking about Alphonse's feelings about Nelly. "So Al you got to tell her." Edward exclaimed. "WHA-THAT"S IMPOSSIBLE!" Alphonse shouted.

"No it isn't, just say that you love her." Edward explained.

"But what if she doesn't love me back." Alphonse complained.

"Then you're doomed!" Tyson talked back.

"We should bring Nelly along too. She's going to be released with us too." Edward said. Alphonse blushed at that thought. "Okay!" Alphonse moaned. "Glad you're excited." Tyson said.

Central HQ

"So did Edward, Alphonse and Tyson leave?" Roy asked Riza. "Yes, they also had a little trouble before leaving." Riza answered. "What kind of trouble?" Roy asked. (**Not in a stupid slow way.**) "Four soldiers came and attacked them. But they left Edward, Alphonse and Tyson and went somewhere else in the city." Riza responded.

"So Edward, Al and Tyson left unharmed." Roy asked again. "Yes but the four men who attacked Ed, Al and Ty are still in the city." Riza replied.

"Do you know where they're in the city?" Roy asked. "We don't know exactly where they are, but we do know they're close to this building." Riza answered. Roy thought it was now or never before they would storm the place. "Okay it's time for the final plans." Roy exclaimed.

Street beside Central HQ

"Wonder if there's still men military men in there." Tabashi asked. "Probably not, there are no men in the rooms from the windows." Jim concluded.

'_Damn, those two are just complete idiots._' Ray thought to himself. "OKAY WHEN I GIVE THE ORDER STORM THE PLACE!" Ray shouted.

The four waited for 5 minutes and ready to storm the building, they got ready to storm the place when they heard Ray's voice. "READY G" Ray's order was cut off by a huge explosion from behind the building, none of them couldn't see from the dust blocking their vision.

The vibration made the five of them fall, the vibration was so loud that even Edward, Alphonse and Tyson could hear it.

Five minutes later the dust went away and Ray looked up at the missing building then looked down to the newly formed hole. '_WHAT IN THE HELL MADE THIS HOLE, THIS IS TOTALLY FUCKED UP!_' Ray thought to himself angrily.

Down the hole

A crew sat down in a big dark room frightened that something was going to too collapse on them. "GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELVES PEOPLE. GET SOME CAMERAS TO LOOK UP THE HOLE!" Roy ordered. "Sir!" A mysterious woman answered at her station.

The woman was typing something on her computer that made cameras coming up on the roof of something. The woman was searching on her computer with the cameras and found Ray, Alaric, Jim, Travis and Tabashi looking down the hole.

"There's five men with black military suits and are looking down this hole!" The mysterious woman exclaimed. "That's not a threat, but they could be very strong people." Roy replied.

"Turn on dim lights, open the windows, get into wall clinging mode, pull wheels back and activate plasma canon." Roy ordered.

Dim lights came on, windows opened up, they were clinged on the wall of the hole, something came backwards and a canon came out. Roy picked up a phone and pressed plasma room.

"Breda, fill up the plasma tank." Roy ordered then he hang up the phone. Breda and another man filled up the plasma tank in 32 seconds and phoned back. "Plasma tank is full sir." Breda exclaimed.

"Nice work Breda and Nick. OKAY PLASMA CANON FIRE." Roy ordered. A mirror came out of the gun and created a beam of plasma that bowled off Alaric, Jim, Tabashi and Travis' heads off, Ray still had his head on though.

'_DAMN WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?_' Ray thought confused. Alphonse, Edward and Tyson looked up at the laser of plasma and thought it was pretty.

"AKARAIECE, GO!" Roy shouted. A giant tank came clinging out of the hole then switched in to wheels and went threw the city with Ray shocked as hell.

Hello you readers, I'm not getting any reviews two is not enough so please review and it was hard to finish this with school and all. If you think the Akaraiece is too futuristic well it isn't. You'll see why. BYE BYE!


	6. Chapter 05

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the movie and If I did I would follow the Manga. Sorry it took so long. It's up Chapter 05: Alchemy with one hand 

"AAHHHHHHHHHH DAMNIT WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Ray shouted out loud.

A Huge tank the size of Central HQ came out of the deep hole and started to make it's way to the camp zone. This tank was called the Akaraiece; it was covered with tan armor that could hide in a desert, the main canon on the top is ¾ long of a football field, two plasma canons hide inside the weapon top with three pains of machine guns on each side.

The Akaraiece's wheels are very venerable, they move on huge gears that can be destroyed by one rocket. In between the wheels and the weapons of the Akaraiece are three floors; the bottom floor has military records from Central HQ, on the second floor was battle supplies with a room at the end for ground attackers and on the third floor is apartment rooms. There's a bridge at the end of the apartment rooms only for military soldiers after all, they are carrying civilians.

The Akaraiece was heading for the cliff at were the camps are and prepared to fire with the plasma canon.

Roy picked up the phone and pushed plasma room #1 then called Breda and Nick. "Breda and Nick prepare to fire plasma canon again." Roy ordered. Then Roy slammed the phone down.

"HEY NICK WE GOTTA FILL THE TANK AGAIN!" Breda shouted.

Camps

"Hey Fuhrer you got a call from Colonel Darious." A solider said. The Fuhrer took a pause then replied. "I'll allow it."

The soldier walked down with the walk talkie and gave it to the Fuhrer. "What is it Darious?" The Fuhrer said. "YOU HAVE TOO ABANDON THE CAMPS AMMIDIETLY! NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" Ray ordered the Fuhrer without second thought.

The Fuhrer looked up at a giant tank that had a canon out and started ordering everyone out.

Road to Risembool

Tyson was getting sleepy from all of the fighting and rested his head on his father's lap and feel asleep. Edward smiled down at him then thought. '_This is going to be a nice surprise for Winry._'

"Hey brother look to the right." Alphonse said in a calm voice. Edward turned his head to the right and saw the huge tan tank. "What the hell?" Was all Edward could say. Tyson woke up after hearing a plasma canon fire.

"What's that noise?" Tyson asked. A huge explosion was heard and rocks started flying everywhere and crushed buildings.

Akaraiece Bridge

The group stayed in their seats trying to get used to the fear, while Riza opened the door to give Roy some news. "Roy, I got bad news, the 100 soldiers are here. The Akaraiece's armor hasn't been completed yet and a bullet from a gun could put a hole through the tank." Riza exclaimed.

Roy sighed and looked at the windows, he could probably help with the ground evaders but who would command the crew? Roy suddenly got in idea and spoke up.

"Riza, you'll be commanding the crew. I think I'll be better off with helping ground evaders." "W-what, but you're the Fuhrer." Riza responded.

"That doesn't matter. This tank won't last long with the 100 soldiers. Make good choices." Roy answered. "Just remember that each plasma canon can only fire twice within an hour." Roy explained.

Roy thought Riza was the best person to substitute for him, and he would really help well with ground evaders, so he made the decision.

Roy ran down the stairs until he got to the first floor, he ran into the supply rooms taking guns, knifes, swords and grenades for the evaders. He ran to the back of the Akaraiece until he reached the hanger.

This hanger doesn't launch ships or machines; in fact it doesn't launch anything. When being attacked or about to attack, the soldiers in the hanger will pull down a drop bridge that allows the ground evaders to jump off to the ground. But since the Akaraiece is on rocky grounds they'll need a parachute.

What they use is helium balloons, with two ropes that let out the helium so they can slowly get down. Roy uses his glove to create the helium then the soldiers will jump off.

"Roy the first evader is ready to launch!" The soldier exclaimed. "Yeah I'm coming!" Roy yelled back.

"Okay evader 1 jump when you're ready." Roy exclaimed. "I'm jumping NOW!" The evader yelled back. Roy snapped his fingers and the heat vaporized the liquid inside the balloon and turned it into helium.

The evader jumped off pulling the strings to get down. A second evader jumped off the Drop Bridge and then a third.

-100-soldier group-

"Hey that tank looks pretty weak, and the wheels are moving on gears. You, fire your rocket launcher and hit the gears." The leader of the group ordered. The soldier aimed his rocket and fired, but the Akaraiece saw it before it hit so; they fired a big bullet to evade the rocket.

"Hey colonel, theirs a soldier riding a hoarse. What should we do?" "Stop them! Now we have more important things to do." The leader kept ordering attacks on the Akaraiece for five minutes, until it turned into a real fight.

On the hoarse

Alphonse, Edward and Tyson were watching the fight with the explosions, until the soldiers shot the hoarse's head.

"Ahhh!" Tyson was the first to fall off the hoarse while Edward and Alphonse jumped off and Tyson hitting his back on a sharp rock, which made him cough out blood. "TYSON!" Edward yelled running to him.

"Tyson wake up, wake up!" Edward screamed. Tyson's eyes were opening and Edward became relived that he wasn't dead. "Tyson you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." He said slowly.

"Ed, there's lot's of soldiers coming this way! We got to move!" Alphonse exclaimed. Tyson spat blood on his hand so he could get rid of the blood in his mouth, but now it was all over his hand.

Tyson reached for a piece of chalk in his pocket then put it on the rock to draw a transmutation circle, but before he finished the circle a blue light came from the rock and a spike went bursting out towards the soldiers and killed some of them.

Edward was shocked that Tyson did alchemy with ONE HAND and Tyson only finished like a 1/10 of the circle.

"Ed they're coming!" Alphonse shouted.

"Damn it!" Edward mumbled. Tyson tried using Alchemy with one again to create a shield around them but it didn't work. Tyson then thought about drawing a 10th of a circle, didn't work, then he accidentally got blood and his hand and thought about before how he did that, then Tyson put his hand on the ground and a light came around them to made a shield of rock.

Akaraiece Bridge.

"Colonel Hawkeye, the 3 Elrics are in trouble." A soldier said.

"Okay then, let's head to the left fast and help them!" She yelled back. "Yes maim!"

Down the field

"Ed, that tank is coming!" Alphonse shouted. "Really?" Edward said. "Yeah" Al replied. "Okay let's see if there's military soldiers in the inside." Edward exclaimed.

But before they got there soldiers in black surrounded them. "Crap!" Edward mumbled to himself.

Tyson opened his bandage on his shoulder, took some blood, closed the bandage, spreaded it on the pawn of his hand then slammed it on the ground to use alchemy.

A bleu light came around them to make a thick wall with a tunnel that leads to Resembool. The three climbed down there, and Edward spoke up out of curiosity. "Tyson, how did you do alchemy with one hand?"

"I don't know I just put blood on my hand then slam it on the ground." Tyson answered.

"Um, okay." Edward said.

Under the cliff

Darious was getting up from the explosion then Tabashi and Alaric helped him up. "Where are Jim and Travis?" Ray asked. "Still regenerating." Alaric replied. "Here they come now." Tabashi exclaimed. "Hey guys, what are we going to do now?" Travis asked. "For now we'll strike the tank's wheels." Darious explained.

"How?" Jim asked. "Tabashi's sharp arm can rip it apart." Darious said.

Akaraiece Bridge

Colonel Hawkeye! The four people we killed with the plasma cannon are at the left side of the Akaraiece." A soldier said.

"What?" Riza asked.

To be continued 

How was it? Please review. If I don't get much reviews then what's the point in writing this? And criticism is greatly appreciated. And also if you don't know who Nelly is watch episode 17.I'll try and get it done in another 2 weeks. See you later BYE!


	7. Chapter 06

**Chapter 06: The part Homunculi**

Tabashi, hurry up and tear those wheels apart. Ray said impatiently. Tabashi groaned and his changed into a sharp skin colour blade that was pretty big.

He started running towards the Akaraiece and raised his arm to the wheels.

Akaraiece Bridge

"THE MAN'S ARM HAS CHANGED INTO A HUGE SHARP BLADE, AND HE'S HEADING TOWARDS US! A soldier shouted.

"Fire a canon ball at him!" Riza replied. "There's no time for that!" The soldier shouted back. "Damnit" Riza mumbled.

Outside

Tabashi was running towards the Akaraiece, seconds away from destroying it when a bleu light came from ahead.

"What the hell is that light?" Tabashi thought.

When Tabashi ran over the light he fell in a deep hole and banged his head on a rock then groaned.

Tabashi opened his eyes then looked around the hole to see he was in a tunnel, in a couple seconds he saw three males crawling down the tunnel and recognized them as Alphonse, Edward and Tyson.

"It's you three again." Tabashi exclaimed.

"Tabashi what are you doing down here?" Edward asked annoyed.

"I fell in your little hole and I'm after the tank and you three!" Tabashi explained.

Tabashi raised his arm and pointed it at the three people in front of him. Edward clapped his hands then put his right arm on the edge pf the tunnel to use alchemy.

A bleu light was created then a sharp rock came from the ground to strike Tabashi's throat.

"You're pathetic Edward, you can't kill one Homunculi!" Tabashi said while having his throat regenerated. "W-what are you talking about? Are you saying you're a Homunculus?" Edward questioned.

"You could say that, but I'm only part Homunculus!" Tabashi explained. "What?"

Resembool

Winry was working outside at a mine site where he kept smashing rocks and putting them in a pile. Winry was worried so much about Edward. '_You better be okay Edward._' Winry thought to herself.

"HEY WINRY!" Nelly yelled from the distance. "Nelly? You know you'll be wiped if you don't stay at mine site 3. Winry warned. "I know but we don't have to work anymore for the day, Colonel Brett has some news of the battles." Nelly explained.

"Really" Asked Winry. "Yeah, come on."

Winry ran as fast as she could to the military balcony so she could hear what's been happing in Central.

As soon as everyone was underneath the balcony colonel Brett started a speech on the news in Central.

"Hello Resembool residents, we called you here to hear the many deaths in Central so listen." Brett said.

"But before that we are going to announce the situation in Central." An officer added.

"We invaded Central and killed lot's of military men and civilians but, a boy at the age of 12 used alchemy to create a wave of radiation that killed most of our man, we will give out the i-d of this child after. In Central at the moment a giant tank has blasted out of Central HQ and is fighting our reinforcements, the reason we attacked Central is because we're looking for an Elric with the strongest alchemy powers ever, when we pinned him down he escaped with Edward Gordon and another Elric, we also discovered that Edward Gordon and soldier we send to Central, is actually an Elric himself, but above all we are looking for a Tyson Elric."

Winry was standing down there shocked of what she just heard. Tyson is alive and Edward has been discovered. "Hey Winry, what are you going to do now?" Nelly asked. "I don't know." Winry answered.

Another soldier came up to speak so he could announce the deaths.

"I shall now announce all the deaths so far in the battle. Andrew Ringdock, Halcombe Cahirest..."

Winry was listening to the deaths were announced the soldiers called Winry up.

'_This doesn't sound good!_' Winry thought.

Outside Central

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"I'm a part Homunculi that's what I mean." Tabashi explained again.

"What are a Homunculi or Homunculus?" Tyson asked confused. "A failed human transmutation but he says he's only part Homunculus." Edward explained. "they also have powers that ordinary humans don't have, like this one, he can change his arm into a sharp blade."

"However, the only thing Homunculus about me is my arm and the regenerating ability, the rest of me is human." Tabashi explained.

"But how are you only part Homunculi? It doesn't make sense. Alphonse replied. "I'll tell you who I really am then you may understand. Tabashi exclaimed.

"Who you really are?" Edward asked.

Akaraiece hanger

"ROY WE'RE OVER A TUNNEL!" A soldier yelled.

"So who cares and how did you figure that out?" Roy asked. "The ground's pattern, and the problem is that if the tunnel doesn't hold the Akaraiece we'll sink down or the tunnel will collapse then we fall in hard, but the tunnel is pretty deep into the ground." The soldier explained.

"So what does that mean?" Roy asked. "We may not sink into the ground, we could make I-" Roy was cut off because the Akaraiece fell into a 'deep hole'.

The Akaraiece got the front smashed and shut down the bridge, 1st floor and 3d floor's power and water, but the 2nd floor and hanger was still on.

"That was a fun little fall we just had now, wasn't it." The soldier said with a goofy smile.

"Damnit Katrae this is no laughing matter, the Akaraiece is a new tank, then the next moment it's destroyed." Roy yelled at the top of his lungs.

Roy walked over to a phone then noticed there was no dial tone. "Damnit the phone is off!" Roy complained.

"Roy our water is off!" Another soldier added. "All we got is power here." Roy exclaimed angrily. "Well we better see if everyone is alright, okay!" Roy ordered. "Yeah, were coming." Katrae and Fray said.

Roy and the two soldiers were walking around the Akaraiece looking at dead bodies, Katrae was about to barf. Roy was worried sick about his Riza, he needed to know if she was alright. "Hey Roy, I don't thing we can get into the bridge." Fray said.

"Yes we can you idiot!" Roy replied then made fire to break in. Roy got in with Katrae and Fray behind him Roy looked around seeing no one dead, some were bleeding but not serious.

"Roy!" Riza said happily. "Is everyone alright?" Katrae asked hearing a "yes" from everyone.

"Okay the Akaraiece is catching on fire, I'm going to blast a hole in the wall and you guys escape, I need to save the people in who are at the plasma canon rooms." Roy explained the plan.

Roy raised his hand, and before he snapped his fingers their was a explosion in the wall.

"Were these the soldiers you were looking for? Roy." A soldier in black said evilly. "You're one of the soldiers we killed when we launched the Akaraiece." Riza said.

"That's correct, my name is Travis Ugawa, I'm here to deliver you guys these soldiers I got." Travis said throwing Breda and Nic in the bridge, then Jim came throwing two more soldiers in the bridge.

"Who are you guys? Why are you after us?" Roy questioned. "Jim and Travis leave immediately" "We're leaving." Travis replied then he and Jim left to the reinforcement group. "You've grown Roy, and I can't believe you became Fuhrer!" Ray exclaimed.

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK CENTRAL?" Roy demanded. "We're after a twelve year old boy, his name is Tyson Elric, know were we might find him?" Ray Demanded.

"Tyson" Riza asked. "Yes"

Inside tunnel

Edward was waking up from a sleep he got from the crash then panicked when he couldn't find Alphonse or Tyson. "Alphonse, Tyson are you both alright?" Edward asked trying to find them.

"E-ed we're over h-here." Alphonse said quietly. "Alphonse you're bleeding!" Edward exclaimed. Alphonse passed out of blood lost then Edward screamed his name. "WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

Edward clapped his hands to transmute bandages around Alphonse's wounds, after a few minutes Edward knew that Alphonse was okay then looked at Tyson to see how he was doing.

"Tyson wake up, are you okay?" Edward asked. Tyson's eyes opened slowly then Tabashi got up from were he lay.

"We attacked Central because we're after your son Edward." Tabashi said. "Why are you guys after him?" Edward asked.

"Because, all males in the Elric family are able to use alchemy without a transmutation circle, haven't you noticed?" "Your great Grandfather, your grandfather, your father Hohenheim, your brother, you and Tyson. He's a strong kid, he can use alchemy without a transmutation circle or clapping his hands, he uses alchemy with blood, and the only way he can do this is if three members in his family can use alchemy without a circle, you, your father and your brother. The Fuhrer of the army knows a way how to steal that power your son has, that's why he's after Tyson."

"So you should get your son out of here and avoid cities and towns or else he'll order more soldiers to attack." Tabashi explained.

I understand but what's your real name?" Edward asked calmly. "My real name is Selim." Selim responded. "Who's Selim?" Edward questioned. "Selim is Fuhrer King Bradley's son. Selim explained.

"W-what, that means your mother was a human and your father was Homunculus." Edward said. "That's how I was born Ed, the thing human about me is the human emotions and my insides. I'm going to say to everyone that I didn't see you three, now leave here." Selim ordered then ran out of the tunnel.

Edward didn't think that the part Homunculi were born normally, but he had more important thing s to worry about.

"So I'm the cause of all of these deaths." Tyson said depressed. "No it's not your fault Tyson it's a little bit my fault. Now we got to get Al out of here." Edward said.

"Yeah sure"

_To be continued_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I just got a new computer; it's great I can type a lot faster with it! HURAY! Please tell me if it getting confusing. And please answer the following questions.

1) Do you want other couples in this fic? A) Yes

b) No

c) If yes name a couple.

2) How long do you want me to continue?

3) Do you want lemons? A) Yes

b) No


	8. Chapter 07

**Chapter 07: This is where it begins**

"Is Alphonse alright?" Tyson asked.

Edward looked down at Tyson and said. "Yeah, he's fine." Edward replied. "Hey dad, if five members in the family can use alchemy without a circle, hot come you and Al can't do it?" Tyson questioned.

"Well Tyson I haven't tried it before, neither has your uncle." Edward answered.

"Oh, okay. But how can my alchemy ability be your fault?" "Well, if I had not done human transmutation I never would have got this alchemy ability to clap my hands." Edward explained. "But even if you and Uncle Al didn't try it, I would still get this alchemy curse." Tyson explained.

"I guess that's true." Edward responded.

"Let's get Al out of here." Edward said trying to change the subject.

"Okay." Tyson said. Tyson and Edward picked Alphonse up from where he was laying and walked to the end of the tunnel.

"Okay I don't we can get to Resembool now, so we got to camp out somewhere and think about our next move and also, we gotta avoid the army in black clothing." Edward explained.

"Wait Tyson, I think we should alchemize our cloths into different stuff and wear something to hide our face." Edward suggested.

"Yeah that's a good plan." Tyson complemented.

Akaraiece Bridge

"I'll ask you again; do you know where I'll find Tyson Elric? I know he was with you people." Darious questioned.

"Why are you guys after him?" Roy asked. "Let's just say we're going to use him as a war weapon!" Darious replied.

"A war weapon? What the hell are you talking about?" Roy asked. "Tyson Elric is a strong kid; he can kill anyone if they get in his way, even you Roy. He has an evil heart, you can see it if he fights. Did you see him when he made those waves of radiation? Did you see his eyes?" Darious went on.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! TYSON DOESN'T HAVE AN EVIL HEART AT ALL! HE WAS JUST ANGRY BECAUSE HE THOUGHT YOU GUYS KILLED HIS PARENTS!" Roy yelled.

"He killed some people that were forced to fight, and he didn't even fell bad after that!" Darious replied.

"Uh" "I think Tyson's anger is rare, most people would regret killing people like that, wouldn't you agree Roy." Darious went on. "Still, I'm not going to let you go Ray." Roy exclaimed.

Roy snapped his fingers and Ray went into flames then his body was nothing but aches.

Outside Central

"Dad look at the tank!" Tyson exclaimed. "Yeah I know. The tank's weight was too much for the tunnel to hold." Edward explained.

Seconds later, the soldiers on the bridge got out of the Akaraiece which is now bursting in flames. "Hey, I think that's Roy, Riza, Breda and some soldiers I've seen back at HQ." Edward said.

"It is!" Tyson responded. "Dad, I think soldiers are coming here."(military soldiers) Tyson said. "Edward, Tyson, you guys got to leave." Roy said.

"Who told you about this power I got?" Tyson asked. "Power? We just found out that you're being hunted by the army." Roy explained.

"What power are you talking about?" Riza asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Tyson responded. Edward looked down at Tyson troubled, Tyson would never do that, he was always exited about telling someone something.

'_Why is everyone staring at me?_' Tyson asked himself.

"Well anyways, you got to leave; this army will do anything to catch you." Roy explained.

"I know that!" Tyson shouted. Everyone was shocked of Tyson's actions, he'd never yell at any one. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that and we did hear about the army chasing me." Tyson apologized.

"Yeah okay." Roy just suddenly thought about what Darious said, how Tyson's heart is evil and he'll get worse but to Roy, it was just puberty, same thing that Edward concluded.

"Okay, so where are you guys going?" Roy asked. "We're not sure, we're camping somewhere tonight and that's all we planed." Edward explained.

"What happened to Al?" Roy asked. "He got injured when your tank fell into the hole." Edward explained.

"Oh then I hope he'll get better soon." Roy said. "Yeah"

Other side of Akaraiece

"Hey Ray, when did you recover from the fire?" A soldier asked. "Just now" Darious responded. "What are we going to do about the Elric kid?" The soldier asked.

"Well, Tyson Elric is a really strong kid, if we attacked him carelessly now, the outcome of the situation will be death. Even if we had more men, we'll end up with the same outcome. But we could follow him and see where he's going and then attack when he has his guard down. But if that's too hard we'll just kill him!" Darious explained.

"Why don't we get Homunculus in there?" The soldier suggested. "Tyson still will have the ability to destroy them, it will not so any good." Ray went on.

"What if Tyson was up against Resembool?" The soldier asked.

"Hum, that outcome could be different than death." Ray complemented. "Even if Tyson had his own men, the outcome will be death for him." Ray went on.

"I think I know how to make that happen." Ray said.

Other side of Akaraiece

"Okay so we're going." Edward said. "Hey what's that sound?" Tyson said. "I don't know it could be some soldiers." Roy exclaimed.

"I'll go check it out." Edward offered. Edward clapped his hands and created a sword, ready for an attack if these people were soldiers.

Edward heard the sound from behind a big rock then ran up to it to see who it was.

"Two girls?" Edward asked. "Eh, you're one of those bad guys that I saw attack home!" A girl screamed.

"Tareo keep quiet!" The elder one yelled. "Hey dad what do you see?" Tyson asked then started walking before to the rock.

"Who are these girls?" He asked.

"I don't know." Edward answered.

Other side

"Hey Ray, Tyson has his guard down." Jim exclaimed. "Hum, well I guess we could try it, but we must attack immediately if we're too slow the outcome will be death. Jim and Travis you'll be in one group, Tabashi and Alaric go in a group and the rest of you pick a partner and we'll surround them." Darious explained.

"Understood!" The rest responded.

Other side

"So who are you girls?" Edward asked.

"We're running away from the army in black." The elder one said. "We don't know what to do!" The younger one said. "But why should we trust you? You're wearing the uniforms they were wearing." The younger said.

"Well-" Edward was cut off from and explosion around them. "What's happening?" The little girl said.

"Looks like they're here!" Tyson exclaimed with dust floating past him like a strong mist.

"CAPTURE EDWARD AND THE OTHER ELRIC AND THEN TRY TO CATCH THE YOUNGER ONE!" Darious ordered.

'_Damnit,_ _where is Tyson and everyone else_?' Edward thought.

Edward was walking through the dust looking for Tyson and everyone else until Alphonse disappeared from his shoulder. "Alphonse where are you?" Edward asked.

The dust started to clear up then Edward knew he was surrounded by a bunch of soldiers in black.

"What are you guys going to do with my brother?" Edward questioned. "We are going to keep him in a cell, like we did with you, he is going to work for four years and you, are going to start over those four years all over again!" Darious explained.

"What!" "Also that kid in the black clothing is either coming with us for and operation, or die here a now!" Darious explained.

"Shit!" Edward mumbled. "Capture Edward!" Darious ordered.

The men started walking up to Edward while Tyson was sneaking up to Darious. "Let my family go!" Tyson said angrily.

"Sorry Tyson Elric but we can't do that, your father has disobeyed the army's rules, so now he has to suffer the consequences!" Darious explained.

Tyson created a knife with alchemy and put it near Ray's throat. "Give my family back NOW!" Tyson yelled.

"Don't do that, you got a knife near my throat and we got a knife near your dad!" Darious explained then a soldier put a knife near Edward's throat.

"Edward Tyson, stay where you are!" A familiar voice ordered. "It's Roy!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Shit, take Edward and the other Elric away now!" Darious ordered, after his order a soldier knocked Edward out by hitting him in the head with a wooden hammer, picked Edward up and started running into the distance.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE, GET BACK YOU BASTARDS!" Tyson shouted then started to sob and cry like crazy.

Soon the soldiers were gone but Tyson was alone again. After two minutes Roy walked up to Tyson and offered him his hand.

"Thanks Roy." Tyson said then grabbed Roy's hand.

He let go then heard Roy speak up. "Tyson, I know your loss is hard but we got to get moving, if you come with us you can get your family out of there and all of your lost friends." Roy explained.

"Really?" Tyson asked. "Yes" Roy responded.

"But we can achieve this goal faster if we could get the Akaraiece running again." Roy explained.

"Is the Akaraiece that tank?" Tyson asked. "Yes" Roy responded.

"I know how to get it running again." Tyson exclaimed. "How?" Roy asked "Just watch." Tyson exclaimed.

Beside the burning Akaraiece

Tyson was putting blood on his hand then slammed it on the ground to turn the aches into the Akaraiece and sealed up the tunnel.

"Wow you just used Alchemy without clapping or drawing a circle!" One of the girls complemented. Tyson turned his head around to see it was the elder girl talking, she had to be 12 years old around and she had long black hair that went down to her to her back, she had bight green eyes and her younger sister was probably eight, purple eyes and brown hair that went down to her neck.

Tyson was blushing at the elder girl's complement and he was also blushing because she had his romantic interests.

"Can we please stay with you guys, we won't be any trouble." The elder one said. "Sure, but what's your names?" Roy asked. "My name is Kaitie and my younger sister's name is Tareo." The elder one said.

"Well I guess you can stay, but we're close to danger." Roy said. "That's okay, we need a home." Kaitie said.

"Well then welcome home, the same thing goes for you Tyson." Roy explained.

"Yeah sure" Tyson's face was sure red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uploaded and I corrected chapter 06, so don't forget to review and I introduced a girl to Tyson and a lemon is coming very soon and I'm thinking of changing the title of the story so BYE!


	9. Chapter 08

6

SO SO **SORRY **for not getting the new chapter in sooner, I don't own FMA

**Chapter 08: Tyson's final decision **

Akaraiece- Tyson's room

Three weeks have passed since Central was attacked by the army and three weeks since he lived on the Akaraiece. All Tyson did was help people when they brake things, lay on his bed thinking about his dad and mom and also he was trying to get Kaitie to notice him.

But at the moment Tyson was thinking about the battle in Central. '_I wonder what mom, dad and Uncle Al are doing at Resembool?_' Tyson thought.

Tyson lay on his bed for a couple more seconds until he heard a knock on the door. "Tyson, can I come in?" Kaitie asked.

Tyson got up from his bed and started to panic. "Um- uh yeah sure you can come in." Tyson replied then heard thanks from behind the door then it opened.

It was 6:30 in the morning, on the Akaraiece you aren't aloud to get up until 7:30 AM; she could get in trouble for that.

"Hey Tyson I made you something to eat." Kaitie explained blushing. "T-thanks Kaitie, um where did you make this?" Tyson asked.

"I snuck into the kitchen and made it for you." Kaitie explained. "These are good pancakes Kaitie." Tyson complemented. "Thanks" Kaitie responded.

"Well I better get going" Kaitie exclaimed. "Yeah" Tyson responded.

Kaitie left the room with her heart pounding and her face red as a tomato '_I should do something else to win his heart._' Kaitie thought then started to walk back to her room.

By the time she got to her room the lights were off and Tareo was standing at the door way.

'Where were you?" Tareo asked. "I went for a walk!" She lied. "Well you know you can't walk around until 7:30, you can get caught!" Tareo exclaimed.

"Yes, I know Tareo."

Tyson's room

"Why did she make me those pancakes?" Tyson asked himself. "I wonder if I should just confess to her." Tyson exclaimed. "Love is so complicated." Tyson exclaimed. "I wonder if she likes me."

Resembool cells

"Hey you two get a move on!" A guard yelled. Edward and Alphonse were building towers made of wood; they had to sleep in tents beside the tower so neither of them had seen Winry.

"May I speak Colonel Breet?" Edward asked. "You may speak." He replied. "Why are we going into the mines and not camping beside the tower?" Edward questioned. "Because we're getting another group to work on the tower so you two are sleeping in the mines." Breet explained.

Once they got to their hall then to their cells, the guards opened the doors and pushed Edward into one, then Alphonse into the opposite from Edward's.

The door got closed behind Edward and Alphonse and these were not bar doors they were completely stone.

"EDWARD!" A familiar voice shouted. "Winry" Edward said back. Winry ran right into Edward to hold him really tight. "I was worried about you!" She cried.

Edward smiled and kissed her on the lips then Winry returned the kiss and she let go of Edward. "Ed, I hear about what happened at Central with you." She exclaimed.

"About Tyson and Al?" Edward asked. "Yes" She responded.

"Well I did see Tyson and Al in Central, Alphonse got captured like I did and Tyson got away with Roy and those guys, but I know why the army has attacked Resembool and Central." Edward explained.

"Because they're after Tyson…" Winry finished. "I wished none of have happened!" Edward continued. "Me too"

"But Ed, how much did Tyson grow?" Winry asked. Edward smiled and answered "He's a lot taller than me when I was 12, but I'd he's almost big as us."

"Really?" She said. "Yeah and I think I'm going to bed, I'm really tired." Edward said.

"I think I'll go to bed too." She said "Okay" Edward replied.

They both got into the bed and Winry told him that they had to get up in an hour but Edward was asleep as soon he got under the covers. Winry smiled and put her head on his chest, felling warm and safe.

Resembool main office

The Fuhrer was sitting in his chair, focusing his mind at what at Central, he was frustrated he needed a way to get Tyson, he knew the difficulties but his thinking was cut off from a nock on the door.

"Come in." He exclaimed. Colonel Darious walked in and sat down on a chair in front of the Fuhrer's desk. "Hello sir, this conversation his about Tyson Elric!" Ray said. "I'm listening" He replied.

"This may upset you but I sent out a squad to try to capture Tyson Elric, they are tailing the large tank for a day now and have been waiting for Tyson to let his guard down." Darious explained.

"Tell you what I'm not upset I'm sort of glad you did that but this time you must kill him, if you manage to capture him he'll destroy our factory here, so I'm ordering you to keep them on Elric's tail." The Fuhrer ordered.

"Yes sir I'll tell the soldiers to keep tailing Tyson." Darious replied.

"Good! Now the day for the slaves is about to begin and give Edward Elric another punishment for lying about his last name." He added.

Akaraiece Bridge

It was 8:00 AM and everyone finished breakfast and started doing their daily stuff, Tyson was in the hanger looking at this thing the mechanic is building.

"So what is exactly this thing you're building anyway?" Tyson asked. "It's something for the combat fighters." The mechanic said.

"But what makes you think that we are going to be attacked? I mean we haven't encountered any army in black clothing in three weeks." Tyson replied.

"Well they are bound to come and attack us some time, I mean since they are after the thing you call a curse." He responded then Tyson looked down at the floor with shame, he really NEVER wanted to be reminded of the "curse" but people kept talking about it on the Akaraiece so he couldn't really avoid it.

"Hey Tyson you want to open the gate for the hanger for me?" He said. "Sure" He responded and started walking towards the door switch, he pulled the stick down and the drop bridge opened slowly. After he did that light flooded in the room and the mechanic turned off the lights.

Tyson you got to go to the bridge in five minutes, Roy wants to talk to you about something." He shouted. "Okay I'll go now." Tyson yelled back.

'_I wonder what this is about_.' He thought then left the hanger to the bridge.

Resembool mines

"HEY AL…" Edward yelled from the distance, "Hey brother hmm what happens now?" Alphonse asked. "We got to do some work, looks like mining today." Edward explained.

"Why don't you try using Alchemy? You could make a giant smoky fog that'll cover the guard's vision." Alphonse suggested.

"That won't work; you see all of these soldiers aren't from this world, the Fuhrer managed to find a way to travel to the other side of the gate, but since there is no gate he ripped a hole threw time and space to get to the other side, that's were he gets the soldiers and the air from their world is striking our world and if I try to do alchemy it will take a while to transmute something, the guards will see me before I finishing transmuting."

"Really" Alphonse replied. "Yes-"Edward was cut off by a guard yelling to get people working until a guard walked over to Edward and Winry.

"Hey you two, the Fuhrer wants to talk to you! Now hurry up!" The guard yelled.

Resembool office

"Sir, I got the two slaves you ordered me to get." The guard said in front of his desk.

"Good you may go now." He responded. The guard walked out of the room went to the mines then Edward and Winry stepped up to speak with him.

"Hello Edward 'Elric' and Winry 'Elric' what's with the news I've heard about your son, Tyson?" He asked sarcastically.

Edward didn't respond neither did Winry until the Fuhrer spoke up again. "You know that he is with the giant tank and our men are following the tank. Don't you?"

"What? What do you mean some soldiers are chasing Tyson?" Edward yelled. "It's simple, we are going to wait until the tank stops and then strike Tyson when he has his guard down." He continued.

"What are you going to do if you find and manage to get really close?" Winry asked. "We'll kill him."

Edward got really angry of what he just said then punched him with his right arm hard in the face.

"Heh, you can't do anything about it now, they are just waiting for the proper moment to kill him and the rest on the tank."

"You bastard!"

Akaraiece

"Hey Roy, you said you wanted to see me?" Tyson said.

"Yes I did, Tyson there is a group of soldiers in black clothing outside. I bet they're after you, they've been following us for days so keep your guard up." He warned.

"Yes I will." Tyson said. "Oh yeah and Tyson, you may want to stay near Kaitie and Tareo to make sure they'll be safe." Roy said.

Tyson blushed and said "alright" then left the Bridge.

'_So I get to be near Kaitie hurray!_' He thought.

When Tyson got to Kaitie and Tareo's room he knocked on the door. "Hey, Kaitie and Tareo can I come in?" Tyson asked.

Kaitie's heart was racing with Tyson knocked on the door she just said a little "yes" and Tyson opened the door.

"Hey Kaitie um Roy wants you two to follow me around the Akaraiece now, it looks like there will be an ambush so you got to come with me." Tyson explained.

"Okay sure we'll follow you and Kaitie has something to tell you too." Tareo said.

"Okay so where do two want to be?" Tyson asked. "Here is fine you can have a snake as well." Kaitie said.

"Um no thanks I'm not hungry." Tyson said then started to walk towards Kaitie then heard a big crash!

The Akaraiece started shacking then Tareo fell off the bed she was sitting on and rolled out of the room.

"TAREO!" Kaitie screamed. "Damnit, Kaitie you can't go or else you'll get hurt,

I'll try using Alchemy to save her!" Tyson exclaimed then drawed a circle since he had nothing sharp to make himself bleed.

He transmuted a wall so Tareo couldn't role any where else. "Thanks Tyson" Tareo thanked. "No problem, I got to go somewhere. See you later." Tyson then started running down the hallway.

"Why did he just leave?" Kaitie asked herself.

Outside Akaraiece

A squad of 30 soldiers in black was outside the Akaraiece getting out rockets guns and all that stuff, waiting for the right moment to fire.

"When do we shoot?" A soldier Asked, "In 43 seconds" Tabashi answered back.

Akaraiece Bridge

"Roy what was that crash?" Tyson asked. "I don't know it sounds like a big rock or something, I don't think we got hit yet." Roy replied.

"HEY LOOK OUT THE ROCKET IS GOING TO HIT YOU GUYS!" Tyson yelled.

An explosion filled up the bridge when flames burst out of the bridge and the Akaraiece started to catch of fire.

"Tyson were are you?" Roy shouted out. "Over here." Tyson said weakly under a wall that's on fire.

Roy put the fire out with a water circle on his hand and he already put out the flames in the Bridge.

"Tyson are you okay?" Roy questioned, "Yeah, how's everyone else?" Tyson asked. "They're alright." He answered.

"I'm going to get out of the Akaraiece and run away." Tyson exclaimed. "W-why? What would that do any good?" Roy asked.

"If I run away they won't attack the Akaraiece anymore." He explained. "Okay, I guess by for now." Roy said. "Don't worry I'll see you again soon." Tyson exclaimed. "Yeah that's true, so bye." Roy exclaimed.

Akaraiece Hanger

"Okay Tyson are you ready?" A soldier asked. "Yes I am" He responded.

"Okay I'm going to sling shot you out into the field." He said. "Fire" Tyson asked then the ropes went forward and Tyson was in the air taking out a sword nice and ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey I hoped you enjoyed this but please criticize I'm going to need some. And I changed the title.

6


End file.
